


The Kidnapping of Eren Jaeger, part 2

by chenziee



Series: The Kidnapping of Eren Jaeger [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time it's Levi who has to look for the once-again-kidnapped Eren. And it's Mikasa who gets to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidnapping of Eren Jaeger, part 2

Levi Heishichou came to the dining hall for breakfast, as usual. He scanned the room quickly for the one brown head, as usual. He didn’t find it immediately, as not-so-usual.

‘Where the hell is the brat?’ he thought irritably as he sat down at his spot.

With each bite of his food Levi got more and more nervous. It was suspicious. The brat has _never_ missed any meals up until now. (If we don’t count those that were directly after a particularly bad day outside the walls, in which case nooneactually _didn’t_ miss a meal or two. Let’s face it. You just can’t stomach food with fresh images of severed limbs, heads, intestines and blood flying around.)

Everyone else but Hanji, who’s told him yesterday she’d leave early to experiment on her new ‘beautiful titan children’ for the morning, was present. Did the brat just oversleep? Or... did something happen?

He finished eating his breakfast, distracted (‘distracted’ to the point he even forgot to bully everyone around into cleaning after themselves until everything was spotless – according to _his_ standards), before he left hurriedly to check on his brat.

If he weren’t in such a hurry, he might have noticed the pair of eyes following him with a look of a calm, quiet satisfaction.

* * *

By the time for morning training Levi was thoroughly stressed. Eren wasn’t in his room. But it looked like he got up himself alright... No signs of any fight or anything.

He wasn’t anywhere else either.

‘Shit! I’m actually _worried_. Should I start a search? It doesn’t look like anyone else has noticed, yet; maybe I’m just overreacting. It’s a big place after all... It will start being a problem if he doesn’t show up now.’

Levi arrived at the training grounds and noticed the fucking brat really _wasn’t_ there. He started to panic a little.

“Oi!” he shouted, so that everyone could hear him. “Does anyone know where the hell is Jaeger?”

Silence is never good.

“Shit.”

Did Eren _seriously_ get kidnapped? But, without putting up a fight, destroying everything in sight in the process, when (very) destructive, (very) loud battles are the one thing he has immense talent for?

…How ironic. _This_ happens just days after he pulled that joke on Ackerman?

‘Wait a minute there…’ Levi stopped the unconscious pacing and his eyes darted back to the crowd of people who have already begun their warm-up while he was thinking.

Luckily for him, even in a state of near-panic he still could keep his head kind of sort of cool. (He didn’t survive all these years of nearly suicidal acts purely on luck.) At last it downed on him that he actuallyshouldn’t be _the only one_ in this crazy state by now. There was one more person who’d without fail immediately know if Eren wasn’t within 100 meters radius. Definitely. 113.3% accuracy.

“Ackerman,” he barked after walking up to her.

“Yes sir?” answered Mikasa, her expression as cool as always.

“You know where Eren is.” It wasn’t a question. Levi was dead sure.

“No, sir. I’m sorry but I really don’t know where he is.”

“Don’t lie to me, Ackerman.” Levi’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I’m not lying, Heichou,” Mikasa defended herself quietly. “Why would you think so?”

“Because you’re not running around in a circle screaming your fucking head off.”

“Well, I think he’ll show up by himself by lunch, Heichou. But could it be he’s been kidnapped?!” Mikasa exclaimed in a mock panic tone. The mock part was barely there but Levi _knew._ They were through one too many verbal _and_ physical battles to be able to read the other one rather well.

“Ackerman, you know what happens when it turns out you _were_ lying?”

“Of course, sir; but I’m _not_ lying.” Her voice was firm and confident. And amused.

Levi was pissed. She knew something and he’d get her for it. But at least now he knew Eren was not in danger. Hopefully.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eren’s vision was slowly turning blurry, his body losing all feeling.

‘ _Shit_! I need to stay conscious! If I lose control now it’s all over! I’d be _finished_!’

Piercing pain shot through him as something long and sharp went right through his right hand that was almost too firmly connected to the titan body.

He found that concentrating got harder and harder by the second. He felt the titan slowly overpowering him, pushing his sense of self back.

‘Shit! _Shit_! Calm down, Eren. Just calm down. You _can_ get out of this... _alive_!’

* * *

When lunch came, Levi was practically a landmine only waiting for a trigger to blow up.

When lunch came, Mikasa was practically ready to start laughing sadistically at the mere sight of the man, who looked like he was _awfully_ close a mental breakdown.

When lunch came, even everybody uninvolved could feel the unstability the normally perfectly unreadable Heichou was experiencing.

So they did everything in their power to avoid him at all cost to try and prevent the explosion of Colossal titan proportions which would otherwise affect them all.

And then came the cue for the decisive battle between the two mighty warriors to begin.

The door was thrown open.

Everything stopped moving in anticipation.

And in the centre of it all, between the two wings of the unnecessarily giant door, grinning in delight like the mad(wo)man she was, stood Hanji. “Kyaaa! Just you all wait ‘till I tell you what an incredible progress I’ve made today! You’re all gonna be blown off your feet! Haa, I have to – I _need_ to experiment on Eren more often!” she squealed as if she were a fangirl who’s just gotten her hands on her idol’s diary.

She practically oozed energy and enthusiasm.

In contrast to that, the Eren that dragged himself in behind her looked like a zombie, who has been through a good number of deaths in his undead life; he was quite ready to pass out the first chance he’d get.

“”Eren!”” The poor boy actually almost did collapse, but two pairs of arms caught him just before he gave in to the temptation.

He smiled gratefully at the two he couldn’t even identify, oblivious to the lethal glares exchanged literally right under his nose. Eren was just glad to have something to put his weight on. He didn’t really care on what or whom or under what circumstances. The only thing that interested him right then and there was its existence.

Levi momentarily interrupted his silent deathmatch with Mikasa to glare at the happily glowing Hanji instead.

“What the fuck is the meaning of this Hanji?”

Hanji cocked her head a little, still smiling. She has always been immune to his intimidating self. And it pissed Levi off to no end. “What do you mean? Eren is just a _tiny bit_ tired. Don’t worry; with his regeneration rate he’ll be as good as new in time for his private evening training.” She winked at him with an insane gleam in her eyes, which only served to irritate Levi farther.

He rolled his eyes. “I mean, _why_ _haven’t I heard about this_? You should have fucking _told_ me yesterday! _I’m_ the one in charge here until Erwin comes back!” Levi growled, on the verge of ripping her crazy head off and ritually offering the remains to the titans.

Hanji shrugged and answered in a carefree voice. “Well, I didn’t want other people to know – for the sake of safety of everyone involved, you see; I even told Eren only when I woke him up this morning. Actually, I wanted to tell you after that, but I also didn’t want to disturb your beauty-sleep so when I met Mikasa on her way to Eren’s room,” she smirked mischievously as she noticed Levi’s eyes narrowing, “I asked her to tell you later, since she’s trustworthy enough... It’s not like she’d ever put Eren in danger. She didn’t tell you?” Hanji sent a half questioning, half knowing look Mikasa’s way, while Levi sent the same way a look saying that if he weren’t holding Eren up, he’d beat her senseless before ritually offering her _alive_ to the titans. For several reasons.

Mikasa returned them both an expressionless stare.

She locked eyes with enraged Levi shamelessly and gave Hanji an answer that left everyone present gasping for air while Hanji muffled her laughter.

“I wanted to but I never got the chance to actually do so. Heichou left at breakfast before I could talk to him, then he was nowhere to be found. During training he asked me questions I was unable to answer and didn’t let me explain. After that I found it too dangerous to approach him.”

Levi was speechless. He stared at her for a good minute before speaking, “I fucking asked you where he was. How’s _that_ a question you were ‘unable to answer’?” His voice was low and nearing the absolute zero in temperature. Everyone shivered but Eren, who was still out, barely hanging onto the edge of consciousness, Hanji, who was naturally immune (and still laughing), and Mikasa, who was simply not intimidated by any potential threats to Eren.

“But sir, you _know_ the location of the experimental grounds is a top-secret information after the last subjects were killed. Obviously I didn’t know _where_ he was, even now I still don’t know.” There was a faint hint of superiority in that. Mikasa knew she couldn’t lose this round.

And Levi knew, too.

He wasn’t amused.

* * *

Some time later Eren was lying on Levi’s bed, already almost fully recovered after some sleep. Nonetheless, Levi couldn’t help but still worry a bit. He hid this fact behind his now-perfect -once-again poker-face.

“You feeling better now, Eren?” he asked, his tone not betraying a thing.

“Yeah, a lot better. I was just exhausted by all those experiments Hanji-san made me do,” Eren answered in a steady but still quiet voice as he shivered at the memories.

They were both silent for a little while, before Levi sighed. “Eren Jaeger, this is an order, understand?” he said in his authoritative ‘Heichou voice’.

“Yes?” Eren looked at him questioningly, awaiting his orders.

“Next time you go somewhere, _you_ come tell me directly. I’m fucking _responsible_ for you. I need to know in case something happens. _As your superior_. Are we clear?”

”…” Eren was a little surprised but soon sported a knowing grin. ‘ _As your superior_ , huh?’

He chuckled quietly. “Yes sir.”

* * *

The situation in the dining hall calmed down considerably after a still noticeably pissed off Levi left to tend to a zombie-ish Eren, practically dragging him along, and a somehow roughed up Mikasa left with a victorious, rare smirk on her face to start with her punishment consisting of extra super-hard-super-long training course and cleaning the whole building from top to bottom strictly, absolutely alone.

Only a few people stayed behind, huddled together quietly discussing something.

“So… the score as of now is even, with 36 wins each and 2 draws,” announced Connie.

“Whoa, cool!” squealed Sasha, chewing on the last bits of the leftover bread she collected over the room earlier (after swiftly taking care of Eren’s portion of lunch). “This will be a long, bloody and dramatic in-laws-war!”

“Sure it will, but don’t you think it’s getting kind of boring? If they continue like this much longer, we’ll never get a winner. Maybe we should rephrase it somehow?” asked thoughtfully Jean.

Ymir, who had an arm casually thrown over Krista’s shoulders, raised an eyebrow. “Like how?”

“Like when and who will be the first one to get two wins in a row?” suggested uncertainly Armin.

“…” There was a moment of silence before Hanji raised her hand excitedly. “I’m betting on Levi!”

“You’re betting on the loser?” asked Jean sceptically.

Hanji just shrugged. “You can never know what that cute little thing might already be planning. You just don’t know him well enough, yet. Moreover, betting on the one you expect to win is way less exciting!” Her eyes sparkled with something none of them really bothered to analyse. For the sake of their sanity.

A blur of voices trying to place their bets all at once followed.

After today’s showdown, most of them bet on Mikasa…


End file.
